fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
The first season of Fated Charmed the Next Generation is a spin-off of WB's hit Television Series Charmed ''and picks up almost twenty years after the successful paranormal drama series ended. Fated scored a full total 22 episodes for its first season and started airing in early 2016. The series is set from 2030-2031. The season will be divided up into two parts; part A and part B with a two-week hiatus between the parts. Part A started airing in early 2016 and part B is expected to air in late 2016 to early 2017. ''Fated ''and it's respective characters, plot lines, episodes, and its original content belongs to Hayley only. Summary ''For more information on what to expect for Fated, please see FATED. IT'S THERE TIME NOW --''' Fated picks up where Charmed, the TNT show left off. The year is 2030, and after almost thirty years, the darkness in the shadows is Rising and is ready to explode from being dormant. The Charmed Ones' children are more than ready to accept the responsibilities of what being a Halliwell is all about - demon fighting and all. Fated follows the Next Generation of Halliwells through their many battles and hardships, as they fight new and old Demons while learning what they're truly Fated to do. As they each fight personal battles, including the never ending one of trying to lead a normal life while still fulfilling their destiny. Every inch of Charmed is crawling in Fated, ''and the Fated Ones are ready to take it head on. Fated's unique and complex characters - new and old - are ready to keep the magic of Charmed alive! Chapters |-|Chapter One=TBA |-|Chapter Two=TBA |-|Chapter Three=TBA Cast and Characters ''Not all cast members are listed. The list will be updated when new characters enter. When adding an actor/actress, remember to link their name to their Wikipedia or IMBD pages. Also, please remember that the episode count is measured by how many episodes the character(s) have a line in, not when they are mentioned. Main Cast * Wes Ramsey as Wyatt Halliwell (22/22) * Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell (22/22) * Lyndsy Fonseca as Melinda Halliwell (22/22) * Lily Collins as P.J. Halliwell * Nina Dobrev as Parker Halliwell * Danielle Campbell as Paris Halliwell * Ashley Benson as Sabrina Mitchell/Kathrine Mitchell * Jake T. Austin as Henry Mitchell Junior Supportive Cast * Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell * Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell * Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews * Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt * Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell * Victor Webster as Coop Recurring Cast * Candice Accola as Sierra McDawn * Steven R. McQueen as Marcus * Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins-Raven * Matthew Settle as Thomas Raven * Britt Robertson as Laurel Raven * Drew Van Acker as Kyle Raven * Victoria Smurfit as Luesent * Meagan Tandy as Carrie Smith (1x01-1x04) * Nicole Beharie as Nicole Smith * Holland Roden as Hope Kermen (1.03+) Episodes There are 22 episodes in Season One of Fated. |-|1A= Witches way.jpg|''Pilot Episode''|link=Pilot: Witches Way 1x02.jpg|''Dancing The Devil's Jig''|link=Dancing The Devil's Jig 1x03 Episode Picture.jpg|''Must Be The Heart''|link=Must Be The Heart 1x04 Episode Picture.jpg|''Trouble in Twin Town''|link=Trouble in Twin Town 1x05 Episode Picture.jpg|''Locked In''|link=Locked In 1x06 Episode Picture.jpg|''Don't Mess With Magic''|link=Don't Mess With Magic 1x07 Episode Picture.jpg|''A House of Death''|link=A House of Death 1x08 Episode Picture.jpg|''A Visit to Another Time''|link=A Visit to Another Time 1x09_Episode_Picture.jpg|''Check Mate''|link=Check Mate No image available.jpg|''You Can Run...|link=You Can Run... No image available.jpg|''Halloween of Horror|link=Halloween of Horror |-|1B= No image available.jpg|''Knowing the Unknown''|link=Knowing the Unknown Notes and Trivia * Fated is a spin-off of the hit TNT show, Charmed. It follows the Next Generation of Halliwell/Mitchell witches, as they find their destiny and what they were fated to do. * Season One will have 22 episodes, a total of eleven in 1A and eleven in 1B. * The Pilot episode will be a two hours series premier. However, the rest of the episodes will be one hour instead of two. * The only three sisters born from the Charmed Ones are on the 1A DVD cover and is believed to be a symbol or clue of some sort. However, the 1B DVD cover will not feature the three sisters on the cover. Instead, it will feature Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell. * There will be a Halloween Episode/Special in 1A, and a Christmas Episode/Special in 1B. * There are nine main characters, but only eight Fated Ones. * It was revealed that Billie is married and has two children; Laurel and Kyle Raven. * The first death of the series occurred in Trouble in Twin Town. Casting News and Updates * Paris Halliwell (Danielle Campbell) ''and Katherine/Sabrina's ''(Ashley Benson) ''roles were cast first and followed by Prue ''(Lily Collins), Parker (Nina Dobrev), and Melinda Halliwell (Lyndsy Fonseca). Followed closely by Laurel (Britt Robertson), Kyle (Drew Van Acker), and Thomas Raven (Matthew Settle). The last person in the main/recurring characters to be cast was Sierra McDawn (Candice Accola) and Henry Mitchell Junior (Jake T. Austin). * Holland Roden was cast as Hope Kermen, a strong female who will become a minor Recurring Character in the first half of Season One. Hope has a strange yet new past and will bring a new perspective to the magic of Fated. She will first appear in the episode Must Be The Heart, as an assistant to Sara Lynn (Sarah Michelle Gellar). * Victoria Smurfit was cast as Luesent - a power demonic witch who is after the Fated One's powers. She made her first appearance in the Pilot. * A young female was cast for the second part of Season One, and she will play a young human with ties to the Magical Community. The name of her character and who is playing her is unknown but will be announced in the 1B premiere. * A young male was cast for the second part of Season One, and he will play a young witch who gets close to the Halliwell Family. The name of this character and who is playing him is currently unknown but will be announced after the mid-season finale. Promotional Posters Season one poster.jpg|DVD Cover A - The Complete First Season Season 1 DVD Poster Back4.jpg|Season One DVD Cover A Back Fated Ones.jpg|Fated Ones Promotional Piper Leo Wedding Done.jpg Phoebe Coop Wedding Done.jpg Paige Henry Wedding Done.jpg Power Of Three.jpg Wyatt Promo S1.jpg|Wyatt Halliwell - Magic Has Returned|link=Wyatt Halliwell Chris Promo S1 Border.jpg|Chris Halliwell - Magic Has Returned|link=Chris Halliwell Melinda Promo S1.jpg|Melinda Halliwell - Magic Has Returned|link=Melinda Halliwell Prue Promo S1.jpg|Prue Halliwell - Magic Has Returned|link=Prue Halliwell Parker Promo S1.jpg|Parker Halliwell - Magic Has Returned|link=Parker Halliwell Paris Promo S1.jpg|Paris Halliwell - Magic Has Returned|link=Paris Halliwell Sabrina Promo S1a.jpg|Sabrina Mitchell - Magic Has Returned|link=Sabrina Mitchell Kathrine Promo S1.jpg|Kathrine Mitchell - Magic Has Returned|link=Kathrine Mitchell Hope Promo S1.jpg|Hope Kermen - Magic Has Returned|link=Hope Kermen Billie Promo S1.jpg|Billie Jenkins-Raven - Magic Has Returned|link=Billie Jenkins-Raven External Links * '''Like Us On 'Facebook!: 'Fated Charmed The Next Generation Category:Fated Category:Seasons Category:Season One